Battlefleet Gothic Armada (Video Game)
Battlefleet Gothic: Armada 'is an RTS videogame adaption of the classic tabletop game with the same name developed by Focus Home Interactive. The setting takes place during Abaddon's 12th Black Crusade, known also as the Gothic War, where players must defend the Gothic Sector from the Orks, Chaos, Eldar, Corsairs and traitorous factions of the Imperial Navy. Background Plot Players take control of a Captain named Spire on a mission to investigate the sudden communication blackout from Orbital Station Aleph. While there to investigate the blackout an unnamed Commissar suggests to send a boarding party to investigate the orbital station. Once the boarding party enters the station they report signs of fighting from within the station, and after minutes of searching, they find out the entire crew where slaughtered until they found a survivor, which turns out they are, in fact, traitorous Chaos soldiers lying in wait to ambush them. The entire boarding are slaughtered to a man, while Captain Spire's ship comes under attack from a Chaos-controlled defense platform. After destroying the defense platform the Chaos forces then send their escort ships to eliminate the Imperail threat, but Captain Spire and his valiant crew destroy them first. After destroying the escort ships a massive Chaos fleet arrived under Abaddon the Despoiler's command, Captain Spire then attempted to warn Fleet Command but unfortunately, the enemy forces jammed their communications, and the only way to warn Fleet Command was to risk an emergency warp jump close to a star. After a few minutes they successfully escaped and warned Fleet Command. Captain Spire's actions are then scrutinised as he is then put on trial by Inquisitor Horst to see if he was telling the truth or lying to them. After the trial he was promoted to the senior rank of Admiral by Lord Admiral Cornelius von Ravensburg and was sent on several missions that were crucial in protecting Imperial worlds from rebellions, Ork incursions and repelling Chaos invasion of the sector. Factions *'Imperial Navy - Focuses on heavy armor and the usage heavy weaponry for its ships available to them and heavy usage of Torpedoes at the cost of speed and most of their ships are ineffective at longer ranges. *'Chaos Fleet' - Focuses on bombarding their foes at longer ranges and most of their fleet composed of ships with many launch bays at the cost of lesser heavy armored ships available to them, most of their cannons are weak compared other factions and they have less available ships to use torpedoes. *'Orks' - Focuses on heavy armor but unlike the Imperial Navy their ships are more resilient than theirs, Every ship have no limited slots for upgrades allowing better and more tactical advantages in battle and the Orks have stronger boarding parties than most factions at the cost of their captains easily cause insubordination quickly in battle, their weapons and equipment are unstable and may backfire on them and they have the poorest accuracy and range out of all the factions. *'Eldar Corsairs' - Focuses on hit and run tactics where their faction has the fastest and most manouverable ships available to them, the faction with the best fighters and bombers and the least likely to cause insubordination unlike the other factions at the cost of their ships being very fragile, most of their ships are equiped with frontal weapons lacking broadside cannons and they are very vulnerable to boarding. Setting Game sets in the Gothic Sector where Abbadon The Despoiler launches his 12th Black Crusade as he captures Blackstone Fortress and use them to destroy planets under the control of the Imperium of Man. Due to Abaddon Launching his Black Crusade the sector plunge into chaos as planets wiped out by Abaddon's Blackstone Fortress' or captured by the forces of chaos, Imperial Trade routes under attack by Chaos, Marauding Pirates and the Orks, massive amounts rebellion due to chaos influences and so on. Gameplay Players take control of 4 factions mainly the Imperial Navy, Chaos Fleet, Eldar and The Orks. Each faction have their own unique ships and playstyle. Players can also customize their ships weapons, subsystem, void shields and so on. A level up system in place where players gain experience from battles in which they earn more exp when they win but gain less exp if they lose. After gaining specific levels, players access to better ship classes, upgrades, crew promotion and so on. Game Modes During the course of the campaign, skirmish and multiplayer a variety of game modes follows: *'Convoy Escorts' - Attackers must destroy half or if possible all of the convoy ships escorted by the defender while the defender wins if they manage to reach end escape route without losing any convoy ships or atleast 1 destroyed while the rest escaped *'Space Station Assualt' - Attackers must destroy space station in order to win while the defender win if they manage to destroy or route the attackers *'Breakthrough' - Defenders must defend platforms and destroy or route the attackers while the attackers win if they manage to destroy or route the enemy fleet at the same time destroying the defenders platforms. *'Data Recovery' - Acts like capture the flag like game mode where the Defender must escape while protecting the data from boarding actions. The attacker must steal the data from the defender and escape to achieve victory. *'Assassination' - Defenders must defend their admiral from the attackers until the admiral ship escape from the battle. Ship Customization Players can upgrade their ships and level up certain crew members to increase their effectiveness during battle. In order for the players to customize their ships they must earn renown points before they can buy upgrades for their ships while every ship have a limited amount of slots for upgrades with the exception of the Ork faction. Sources *''Battlefleet Gothic: Armada'' *''Battlefleet Gothic Armada Official Website'' Videos Category:B Category:Chaos Category:Eldar Category:Imperial Navy Category:Orks Category:Warhammer 40,000 video games